


Mornings

by shamshamtriea



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamshamtriea/pseuds/shamshamtriea
Summary: Atsuko Kagari, Akko as everyone had called her opened her eyes as the sun’s rays shine on the room catching her eyes waking her from her slumber. She looked beside her and saw a familiar sleeping figure, Diana Cavendish.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot for I am bored and I love Diakko. Also I realized that I haven't published some of my Diakko works here, so some of my works are on Tumblr. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading you guys. Have a nice day.

The sun had already risen, it’s rays beamed onto the window panels from the room across the two sleeping figures lying comfortably on the bed, with the other having their arm draped over the other.

Atsuko Kagari, Akko as everyone had called her opened her eyes as the sun’s rays shine on the room catching her eyes waking her from her slumber. She looked beside her and saw a familiar sleeping figure, Diana Cavendish.

“I’m still surprised how I ended up with you, despite us getting on each other’s nerves when we were on our first year.” Muttered Akko. She observed her girlfriend's face, her eyes trailing, shaping and memorizing every single detail that is laid upon her.

Her eyes darted on her hair that she had grown to love every single day, always finding herself cascading her hands on those beautiful silky tresses.

She looked at her nose that she ‘oh so often’ poke before kissing it and then proceeding to kissing her whole on those luscious lips. The same lips that gave her the most wonderful and heart soaring first kiss that she ever had, not like she can compare it to anything beside her dog accidentally kissing her back on her hometown.

Then she looked at her closed eyes. She looks so peaceful and at ease. But then, when those eyes are open, she just can’t help but to stare at those crystal blue eyes that seems to lure her into a sweet dream. Those eyes that twinkle every time they gaze upon her own ones.

Akko bit her lip and chuckled. “Gosh, I’m so whipped.”

She then return her gaze on her girlfriend's lips. She gulped. She may have kissed those same lips a couple of times, but it still makes her wonder how in the world did she got the heart of the one and only Diana Cavendish. 

“Diana, I love you.” Akko smiled. Those words that she always utter holds the truth and affection that she had for this wonderful woman and when she answers back it just give her the tingles, the butterflies, she felt warm on the inside just hearing those coming from her.

Ever so slowly, she leaned in. But then she paused. What if she wake up? What she got mad because she kissed her?

Swirls of hesitation filled her mind.

_“Come on, Akko. You’ve kissed her a lot of times, why chicken now?”_

She's just—I don’t wanna interrupt her beauty sleep.

“Well if you won't do it, I will.”

“Wha—” 

_A woman stole her kiss._

Not just any woman, her girlfriend. Her eyes were wide, expecting Diana to be just sleeping. But she fully relaxed into the kiss and reciprocates the notion.

Diana broke off the kiss and looked at Akko’s eyes.

“Good morning, my love.” Greeted Diana, a coy smile dancing on her lips.

Akko pouted. “That was so unfair, Diana.”

Diana laughed. “And I love you too.”

Akko buried her head on her lovers neck, embarrassed. Diana laughed and kissed the side of Akko’s head and nuzzled on her.

“Diana, I love you.”

Diana smiled and bring her close to her. “I love you too, love.”

And again, another wonderful morning for the both of them.


End file.
